In Our Darkest Hour
by mercscilla
Summary: After a mission John is possed by an evil spirit who wants to take revenge. Elizabeth has to blend with a spirit as well to be able to fight him. This is my own version of 'The Long Goodbye'


**Title:** In Our Darkest Hour  
**Author:** Mercy  
**Rating:** M  
**Spoiler:** Not really cause this is my own version of 'The Long Goodbye'  
**Summery:** After a mission John is possed by an evil spirit who wants to take revenge. Elizabeth has to blend with a spirit as well to be able to fight him.  
**A/N:** I started writing this fic before TLG was aired. That's why this is my own version of it. It was supposed to be a Christmas gift for samjackgirl but due to some weird things it's now a birthday fic for her -  
In the end it got a little fluffy but I still hope you like it, oh Wacko One.  
Please have mercy with me cause this is my first really long fic that is supposed to have a plot and porn at the same time

**Disclaimer: **Nothing of this, except the plot, belongs to me.

Elizabeth sighed and leaned her head against the glass wall of her office. For a moment she forgot all her problems and watched the sunlight playing on the surface. 'So peaceful...', she thought. 'Unlike our current situation.'

Frustrated sigh No. 2 escaped her lips as she turned back to her desk and the mountain of paperwork. Staring at it for several heartbeats Elizabeth wished not for the first time that she was on a nice cozy island instead of being stuck with reports and a Colonel who wasn't acting like himself.

Ever since yesterday's mission John was agressive, even the smallest things made him go off like a bomb. He literally rampaged through the hallways of Atlantis, was edgy and rude to everyone he encountered. And if you dared to ask him what was going on, you found yourself at the recieving end of a death glare that would have put a Wraith to flight.

In other words: John and his behaviour were getting on Elizabeth's nerves. And she absolutely didn't like it.

Another sigh echoed of the office walls as Elizabeth flopped not very lady-like down into her chair. Tiredly she run a hand through her hair, rubbed her temples and took a deep breath. 'Ok, girl, focus and you will find a solution. You always have and this time won't be different!' Feeling a little bit more optimstic than before Elizabeth took the report from the last mission and began to read it for the second time. In the back of her mind always hoping to find some clues. 'There has to be something...'

"Dr. Weir?"

Elizabeth looked up and found Colonel Caldwell standing outside of her office. Putting the report aside she gave him her full attention.

"Colonel," she smiled at him and gestured to the chair infront of her desk. "Please, take a seat. What can I do for you?"

Caldwell moved into her office and took the offered seat.

"Dr. We... Elizabeth. I'm here to talk about Colonel Sheppard." He looked Elizabeth straight in the eyes as he said these words.

For the fouth time in one hour Elizabeth sighed. "He's still as agressive as yesterday, isn't he?"

Caldwell nodded. "We thought it would be only for some hours but now..." She stood up and began pacing the lenght of her office.

"Elizabeth, this can't go on. He's threatening the whole population of Atlantis and even if we haven't been exactly friends, I'm starting to worry." Caldwell turned in his chair and watched Elizabeth.

She stopped infront of one of the team pictures, taken in the very first months of their new life, and traced thoughtfully the frame. For several minutes nothing was heard except the ticking of the clock and the usual noises that belonged to a busy day in Atlantis.

Finally Elizabeth turned around. "I want to speak with Alon, the leader of the village Sheppard's team visited yesterday. Maybe he can bring light into this."

Caldwell narrowed his eyes. "Is that wise? What if-" Elizabeth interrupted him. "Colonel, this is not arguable", she said sternly. "I'm going."

"Yes, Ma'am." Caldwell answered, a small smile jerking at the corners of his mouth. Elizabeth glared at him but couldn't resist smiling back at him.

"Good, then it's set-"

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

Elizabeth looked up and was taken back by the unusal picture John presented. Instead of the humour that was always hidden in the corner of his eyes, a cold twinkle had taken residence. His whole posture was different, like a hunter ready to strike.

John leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest and stared at Elizabeth. He smirked as his gaze wandered down her face, her chest and then slowly back to her eyes. Suddenly Elizabeth found her office way too small but she wasn't about to give this _new_ John the satisfaction of showing it.

Straigthening up she met his eyes with an icy glare. "Can I help you, Colonel?"

For the first time John acknowledged Colonel Caldwell, even if he wasn't looking at him. "I want to talk to _Dr. Weir_. Alone."

Elizabeth nodded at Caldwell. "It will be alright. We will talk later." Somehow she managed a tight smile.

Reluctant Caldwell stood up and moved to the door, only to stop infront of John. But his next words were still directed at Elizabeth.

"I'll be near. In case _something_ happens."

He glanced one last time at John and then turned to exit the office but suddenly John's arm shot out and blocked the doorway.

Elizabeth winced at the sound of John's hand hitting the doorframe. She watched nervously as John slowly bend his head and invaded Caldwell's personal space. Her hands balled themselve to fists as she tried to keep her composure and not walk over to the two men because somehow she knew it would make John go off like a bomb if she _saved_ Caldwell.

As if John _felt_ her inner struggle, he slightly turned his head and just like the first time, his cold smile made Elizabeth's soul freeze. God, how she wished to be anywhere but here...

"Being a gentleman can kill you sometimes, Caldwell. Remeber that." Elizabeth gasped, her eyes widened, never in a million times she tought she would hear John utter such a... cold-blooded threat.

"Colonel Caldwell," she took step forward and tried to look unconcerned by John's words although she was very much aware of John's eyes following every of her movements. "Didn't Dr. McKay needed your help?"

'I won't let you intimidate me.' she thought defiantely and locked her gaze with John's. Narrowing his eyes he straightened up and deliberately slowly pushed himself off of the doorframe.

"You heard her, Caldwell. _Get out_." John nearly spat the words out and didn't even turned to see if Caldwell followed his... _request_.

One last time glancing at Elizabeth, Caldwell left the office and Elizabeth asked herself if she made the right decision because the second John and she were alone, the glass windows darkened and the door slid shut. Slowly the light faded until it was dim and she could barely make out John. But it was not only the light that had faded. Elizabeth's hope was just like a flame that became smaller and smaller until is was barely alive.

Carefully she extened her left hand in the presumedly direction of her desk, the only thing that would made her feel safe as soon as it was between herself and John but she wasn't fast enough.

Instead of a metal surface her hand bumbed against a warm one. John had cornered her. Elizabeth stumbled back, startled at John's fast and noiseless move. His presence was overwhelming and yet his coldness made her shiver.   
"C-Colonel?" She hated herself for sounding like a frightnened animal even if she felt like one. Swallowing, she willed her voice to sound normal and even a little bored as if the whole situation was not worth all the effort. "What do you want?"

Instead of answering John took another step forward and now they were face to face. She was trapped. Elizabeth steadied her rapid breathing and looked up at John. His eyes were still mostely hidden by the shadows but for a moment she catched a glimpse of something that was defintely not John. Something... evil...

His hot breath hit her face. "What..." His voice was dangerously low as he moved his head a little closer to her ear. "What I..." His hands hovered a mere's breath over hers. "What... I... want?" The last words were nothing more than a whisper.

Elizabeth stiffened as John lifted his hand and touched her cheek with his fingertips. He tilted his head and without a warning grasped her jaw forecfully. Elizabeth gasped and she started to panic, something she hadn't done in years. She struggled but John had a steely grip on her.

"Joh-"

"NO!" He came so close that Elizabeth was able to see his stubbles. In a desperate attempt to keep John away, Elizabeth planted her hands against his chest and tried pushing him back, fought against _him_ closing in on _her_ but Elizabeth knew she had lost the fight the second her back met the wall.

With his free hand John braced himself on the wall, his cold eyes boring into hers.

"I want..." His lips brushed her ear, slowly wandering down. "... you to suffer." And he bit down.

"Ahhhhh!" Elizabeth's back arched, her mind was screaming for help, her hands were grasping John's shirt and oh god, it hurt... hurt so much.

In a flash the door to her office was busted open, the shining light blinded her and she had to use her arm to block it.

"Dr. Weir!"

"Elizabeth!"

Slowly she slid down the wall, one hand pressed to her neck where John had bitten her. Her mind was a chaos, her heart beating a mile per hour and the leading Military Officer of Atlantis was gone. Like he never had been in her office.

Carson rushed to her side and attended to her wound.

"Shh, it's ok, Elizabeth. It's ok."

"No, nothing is ok." Her head thudded against the wall and she stared at the ceiling. Finally coming to a decision she stood up.

"Colonel Caldwell, I'm going to speak with Alon _now_. In the meantime you and your team try to catch Colonel Sheppard. Imprison him and keep an eye on him until I'm back!"

Caldwell nodded and barked the nessesary orders while Elizabeth left the control room. 'We will see who's going to suffer, Colonel.' she thought grimly. '_We will see..._'

**XXX**

"What. The. Hell. Happened. To. My. Military Officer?" Elizabeth's eyes flashed a dark green as she glared at the leaders of the small village near the Stargate.

The worried looks they exchanged was not lost on her and for a second her heart stopped. What if it was too late? What if he-, no, what if _Atlantis'_ John, was never coming back? What if-

"Doctore Weir? I'm sorry for what happened but-"

She was on her feet in a flash and she would have laughed at the shocked expression of the old man if not John's life had been in danger.

"Don't you dare tell me, there's no chance of getting him back!"

"Ehm, Elizabeth, I thi-"

She whirled around. "Rodney, what?"

He pointed at something behind her. Shooting him one of these 'I'm-so-not-in-the-mood' looks before turning back to the council and faking a tense smile, she focused on the person Rodney was pointing at and that stood a little aloof from the others. It was an elderly woman who stepped forward and bowed before Elizabeth.

"As Alon was about to explain: Maybe I can bring light into your... problem." Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at that term. "I'm the holy priestess of our people. I'm quite sure that I know what happened."

She gestured for Elizabeth to follow her and Elizabeth cast one last glance over her shoulder at Rodney and Teyla.

"We will wait here, Dr. Weir." Teyla gave an encouraged smile while Rodney muttered something along the line of "It's not like I want to go back to that Sheppard-whatever"

Elizabeth pushed the curtain aside through which the priestess had disappeared and found herself in a small room, light by candles. A heavy scent of different spices was in the air, reminding Elizabeth of old stories about gypsy women who foretold one's future.

Not knowing what was expected of her, Elizabeth stopped at the entrance. She watched closely as the woman took a seat on a bed made of cushions and started to brew what was obviously their version of tea. As she looked up, Elizabeth felt like a child who was caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

"Sorry, I didn't... I don't..." Noting her discomfort the woman smiled warmly at her.

"No need for that, my dear. Come, sit and I will tell you what might have happened to your Colonel."

"He is not _my_ Colonel, he's important to all of us, without him we..." Elizabeth started to deny vehemently but trailed off as she saw the knowing smile of the woman that her made her flush guiltily and she sighed.

"Right, my Colonel." Elizabeth sat down and crossed her legs and looked full of expectation at the woman who hande her a cup.

She took the offered cup of tea and sipped carefully. A warm, calming feeling settled deep inside Elizabeth and for the first time since she had been here, a small smile light up her face which pleased the woman immensely.

"My name is Kesed. I was the one who told your Colonel about our... mahpeketh..." She gestured with her hand as if she was tying a rope around her wrists. Elizabeth looked confused for several seconds until she understood what Kesed meant.

"Mah... peketh... place... prison! Is that what you mean? A place were criminals are held? I've read in the mission report about your way of dealing with them. A very... unique way."

"Exactly. Your Colonel was just as fascinated as you are now and was very desperate to see it with his own eyes." She sighed. "I told him to be careful but obviously..."

Kesed put her own cup down and reached over to Elizabeth who looked a little startled as the other woman grasped her free hand.

"Elizabeth, your Colonel has been possesed, by one of the criminal spirits. And I fear it is the most dangerous one. He killed his Commanding Officer."

Elizabeth's hand tightened around her cup as if this little cup was her saviour, the one that would protect her, help her. Help John.

"But how...? And can I... we...?" she feared and yet desperately wanted to hear the answer.

"It appears as if this spirit escaped its guards and took your Colonel as his host. He was not be able to take full control of the mind but he was able to intensify certain feelings, emotions. He cannot manipulate him, Elizabeth. He and your Colonel have probably found something that was common ground."

Elizabeth's mind flashed back to the encounter this morning. If anything was commmon ground, it was the hate against a Commanding Ofiicer but killing...?

Kesed continued. "And with time they will become nearly one. I do not know if it's not already too late to separate them. We never had such a case, my dear."

A trembling Elizabeth stared wide eyed at Kesed, not believing what she just heard, not wanting to believe but at the same time...

"I know this sounds... unbelievable but it's the only possibility." Suddenly the fear Elizabeth felt gave way to anger.

"And I thought your prison was _safe_!" Elizabeth snapped. Forcefully she put her cup down and leaned towards Kesed. "I want to know now if there's any chance of helping John. And there better be one or else..." Her eyes flashed furious. She would do anything to get her- 'Stop that!' the Colonel back.

As if she had known it, Kesed nodded. "Yes, there is a way. But there will be a price you have to pay..."

**XXX**

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Rodney was all but displeased. He eyed the blue orbs with such a distaste that Elizabeth couldn't suppress a small smile.

"Would you like to be the one?" She asked with all the sweetness she could muster and this time even Teyla had to cough to hide her laughter as Rodney blanched.

"No, no. You, you will do fine. Even great. I'm sure. Yep, surer as sure." Hastily he stepped back until he was partly hidden by Teyla.

Both woman rolled their eyes. Men. At least something will always be the same.

Turning back to the task at her hands, Elizabeth inhaled deeply. She felt as if a rock was lying on her heart and tried to loosen up her tense muscles before she looked up at the orbs. Infront of her Kesed pushed different buttons and suddenly one orb drifted down until it was at eye level with Elizabeth.

'This has to work. For John's sake...' was Elizabeth's last thought before she was engulfed by a blending light. It didn't hurt, no, it rather... lulled her into a trance-like state. As if everything was just... perfect. And yet she felt something alien moving in her subconsciouness, slowly merging with her but not enslaving her.

And then just as fast as it had begun it was over. Elizabeth blinked several times until the white dots left her vision and she was able to see clearly again.

"Elizabeth?" Rodney asked carefully.

"No, Samantha, Rodney."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Are you sure you didn't get the humour orb?"

Elizabeth glared at Rodney who just shrugged and turned then her attention to Kesed.

"The spirit you are carrying is called Shamira. She wanted to be the one who blends with you because she is, forgive me, was, the guard of Roi." Elizabeth's eyebrow shot up.

"Roi is the name of the spirit that posessed your Colonel. Soon you will feel Shamira stronger and it's possible that she will speak to you."

"Speak?"

Kesed nodded. "Yes. Afterall she was human before she became a spirit and in a way she still is. Just like Roi. She feels responsible for what has happened. Please, try to not resist her." adjured Kesed Elizabeth. "All she wants is to help you."

Elizabeth smiled and opened her mouth to tell Kesed that she would try but suddenly her radio crackled. "Dr. Weir. Here's Colonel Caldwell. Can you read me?"

Shooting a apologized look at Kesed Elizabeth answered. "Yes, Colonel, I can. What's wrong?" The last sentences made her cringe. Too much wrongness was certainly not good for her mood. Maybe John should wear a big red sign: Caution! Do not let him move around all alone! He is a walking talking trouble maker.

"Dr. Weir, you have to come back at once. We are having... major problems here." Caldwell's voice pulled her out of her train of thoughts.

"We are on our way. Weir out."

She was quite sure that whatever had happened in Atlantis while she had been away, would not be solved without the assistence of her new companion.

**XXX**

As soon as they stepped out of the wormhole, Elizabeth and her companions wanted to turn back.

Hell was nothing against the current state of Atlantis. Soldiers were keeping watch, teams were searching the hallways, the floors, the docks, the...

"Do I really want to know what's going on here?" Elizabeth asked Colonel Caldwell who was standing in the middle of the chaos with his arms crossed. He scowled at two soldiers who obviously came back empty-handed.

"Still nothing?"

"No, sir. Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Elizabeth needed no futher explanation of _what_ was that nothing. And it was not good at all. John was still roaming the hallways of Atlantis with a criminal spirit giving him the excuse to behave like a badass.

'That's one way of describing it.'

Elizabeth started. The voice had not come from one of the people surrounding her, no, it came _from_ her, it _was_ in her, her head.

"Rodney, I will be in my office. I need a little time to myself." He shoot her concerned look but she waved it of. "I'm alright. It's just that Shamira has decided to speak up."

Ignoring Caldwell's confused expression, Elizabeth walked to her office.

"Please, tell you the others what happened." She tossed over her shoulder before the doors slid close behind her. "Oh and inform me at once if something happens!"

Finally having a little room for breathing, she made her way over to her couch and sat down. The whole process of the blending has made her even more tired and tense. Closing her eyes and relaxing against the back of her couch she felt Shamira coming to the surface.

It was a weird feeling. As if an ice cube was sliding down her spine, the iciness tickling her. She squirmed.

'Shamira?' she asked mentally, her tone just a little bit hesitant but yet demanding.

'Yes, Elizabeth? I'm here.' She could swear she felt her smiling. 'Just let me, and you, get a little more comfortable with this situation before we get to the important topic. It won't take long. You're not the only one who has to deal with this.'

Elizabeth slapped herself mentally on the forehead.

'I'm sorry. I completely forget that.' She rubbed her eyes. 'It's just...' She shrugged helplessly.

'I understand you, Elizabeth. You want to help John, you are impatient, you feel helpless because you cannot find a solution. I promise you, we will save him. Roi will not harm him. I won't let him.'

Shamira embraced mentally Elizabeth. 'You are strong. When I was still human, I was just like you. Together we will stop Roi.' she assured her.

The blending was tiring and Elizabeth turned on the couch until her legs laid upon it while her head rested on one of the armrest. She felt Shamira slowly settling down, felt her examing her and their surroundings.

Elizabeth smiled as their gaze fell upon the present John had given her several weeks ago. He had come to her office, a big red something hidden behind his back, although it was more like trying to hide it because the big red bow bobbed up and down with every step he took, making him look like a present himself. Elizabeth smile widened as she imagined John in nothing but a bow, a blue bow. Very-

Her mind came to abrupt halt. She didn't like blue, it wasn't her favourite color but why did she... unless of course...

'You don't. But I do.'

'Oh...?' The penny dropped. 'OH... do you think this is what Kesed meant with mixing up memories, emotions, feelings and, you know, everything else?' Elizabeth asked curiously.

Shamira aggreed. 'Looks like it.'

Elizabeth hesitated some seconds before she asked her next question. 'May I ask what happened between you and Roi?'

'You may. But in return I want to know some things about you and your Colonel.' Elizabeth would have bet Atlantis that Shamira looked smug. She gave an exasperated groan.

'He is not-'

Shamira giggled.

'Oh for the love of him. Why am I even trying? You all seem so certain that he's mine.'

'It is the way you care for him. And don't forget. I'm in you. I know your feelings.'

'How could I?' came the sarcastic reply but Elizabeth couldn't help smiling herself. 'But you have a deal.'

Getting comfortable and closing her eyes she followed Shamira the path of her memories.

'Do not be surprised but it's been a long time since I've had a human body. Over a thousand years and I cannot remember what it looked like. Whenever I visited my memories, I saw myself only in shades. Far more important were the feelings and emotions. That's why it could happen that in my memories you will see yourself and John as me and Roi. Ok?'

Elizabeth nodded. She knew Shamira wouldn't hurt her. Slowly images started to flash before her mind's eye. She saw herself, only younger. And a not so much younger version of John...

'Roi and I know eachother since we have been teenagers. I was 14, he 18 when I met him for the first time. My father was instructor of our soldiers but especially of the Night Fighter. They were the most distinguished men in our country. Since I had been ten my father had trained me like he trained this men. With 14 I was allowed to join them. From the first day on, Roi and I were like cat and dog. He was always challenging me, always trying to beat me, trying to break me.

One day, I just had turned 18, I was in one of training rooms, improving my moves. The day before Roi and his Commanding Officer had been in a fight. Only later I found out that I had been the reason for their argument. Suddenly Roi turned up.'

Neither Elizabeth nor Sharima were prepared for the very detailed memory that followed. With Elizabeth and John as the leading actors...

_"What were you thinking?"_

_Elizabeth whirled around, the sticks in her hands raised defensively. She eyed the disheveled figure of John with a raised eyebrow. He stared defiantly back._

_"A lot of things."_

_She turned around but in the next second she felt John's body pressed aginst her, his left arm caught her around her waist while the right one tried to wrench the sticks from her hands._

_"Hey! Let go!" They struggled for several heartbeats, each trying to get the upper hand. "What is wrong with you, John? Get the hell-"_

_With a thud they landed on the mats, a tangled mess of limbs, sticks and anger. Cursing him and his stupid attitude Elizabeth struck out but John was faster and catched her fist in a steel hard grip._

_"Na, na, little wildcat. You are forgettting with whom you are playing." From his position on the floor John smirked at Elizabeth. Gritting her teeth she tried to yank her hand back but John didn't move an inch. Like a rock he lay there, his head resting on his bend arm and that son of a bitch dared to look smug._

_"I will say it only once: Let go. NOW!" Elizabeth fumed. "John, I said-"_

_She yelped as John hauled her against his chest, his face only inches from hers. Elizabeth grew stiff and tried to move away. In an instant Joh had turned them around. For a second Elizabeth was too stunned to move but then she threw all cautions in the wind and arched her back, trying to throw John off._

_"Ouch, Elizabeth, sto-" Somehow she had managed to knee him, giving her the chance to leap off the floor but John had been in too many battles and was used to far more brutal moves._

_"Feisty, my dear, aren't we?"_

_Elizabeth scowled and relaxed a little bit. She couldn't win this fight anyway._

_"What do you want?"_

_John leaned down until their noses touched. His eyes were dark fire and suddenly Elizabeth noticed their close proximity._

_"John..."_

_"Why did you say yes?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"You know exactly what I mean. Why did you say yes to Keleb?"_

_"Oh, that..." Elizabeth flushed and started to nibble on her lip. Casting her eyes down, away from John's prying ones, she stammered with her words. She completely missed the look in John's eyes as he watched her._

_"Well, you know... he wanted... and I..." She gave a frustrated sigh and squirmed. She hated being in-_

_She froze. Her eyes flew up to John's and the hot, burning desire in them took her breath away._

_"That is why I didn't want you to say yes..." She gasped as John pressed his lower half into hers. "I want you, Lizzy... want you so much... want you now..." He spoke in a husky voice._

_His words tore a strangled moan from Eliazbeth's lips and she arched her back again. But this time she wanted to get closer to John. Much closer. He lowered his head to the offered neck and fasted his lips on Elizabeth sensitive skin. Biting her playfully, arousing her, making her want him even more. He released her hands._

_"Oh my god, John..." Her breath came in short gasps, her now free hands roamed his perfect body, trying to reach as much skin as she could and suddenly their clothes were too much._

_"My Beloved One... Mine..." John murmered as one hand found its way under her top, ghosting over her hot skin until it reached her breasts. His hand and mouth teased her with feather-like touches until she trembled with lust, until she was so lost in his scent, touch, __in him that she begged him to finally __touch her._

_His thumb stroked over a nipple and at the same time he rocked into her. He groaned at the delicious friction, she moaned as she felt the hardness of him. They were a prefect match._

_Elizabeth threw her head back as John became more demanding, his touch rougher, and my god, it was too much, she couldn't think clear anymore, her mind was a maze of hot red lust and John..._

_His hands moved to the small of her back and pressed her to him, determined to make her cry out his name._

_The temperature of the room rose drastically as they both neared paradise. Pants, moans, strangled gasps filled the air, Elizabeth tighened her grip on his forearms, her nails bit into his skin but John didn't even notice it._

_"Oh, god... JOHN!"_

Elzabeth shot up from her postion on the couch and pressed a hand to her fast beating heart, trying to calm her rapid breathing. If her body had been tired before, it sang now with arousal.

'Oh my...' Embarrassed didn't even begin to describe how she and Shamira felt. Fanning herself she tried to cool her tingling skin and slowly sank back down on the couch.

'I am so sorry.'

'It is ok. I... we will never mention it again and- Damn. What was that, Shamira?'

Shamira chuckled at Elizabeth's outburst but then got serious again. 'This was the day before Roi was arrested.'

'Oh. In the... beginning, Joh- Roi mentioned a Keleb. Who was that?'

Shamira's voice was quiet as she answered. 'Keleb was Roi's Commanding Officer.' Elizabeth tensed. 'What no one knew, except Roi, Keleb and myself, was that Keleb had asked for my hand in marrige. I had no other choice but to say yes, otherwise he would have destroyed Roi. Somehow Roi must have heard of it. Just before he came to me, he had... had killed... Keleb.' Her voice broke.

'Oh Sharima. I'm so sorry.'

'I'm not weeping for Keleb. He was a monster. No, I'm shedding my tears over Roi. And what we never had. What you just saw, was the first and only encounter of this kind. Four days later, Roi was convicted of murder and sentenced to eternal mahpeketh. The worst punishment one can recieve.

I talked one more time to Roi but he didn't want to listen. Said I wanted to make him suffer, that's why I agreed to marry Keleb." Elizabeth flashed back at John's words this morning 'I want you to suffer...'

"My explanation of what had really happened fell on deaf ears. We parted as enemies and the fact that I decided to become his guard, didn't help our relationship either.

For over a thousand years now, I have been his guard. And now that he is free, he wants revenge. I bet he knew that you would come and blend with me. For him it's the perfect opportunity.'

Elizabeth pinched her nose. Despite her inner turmoil she tried to keep a level head.

'You said, he never knew the real reason for you agreeing to marry Keleb. Do you think, that maybe now we could find a way to make him listen?' she wanted to know.

'When we find him, be prepared for a fight, Elizabeth. He doesn't like to be ordered around. The only good thing is that your John is there as well.'

Elizabeth swallowed hard. 'Uhm, about that...' Shamira furrowed mentally her brows as she felt Elizabeth' hesitance.

'What?'

'Maybe I should mention that John and I had a similar argument some days ago. Colonel Caldwell had asked me to have dinner with him and John, well, he didn't like it and reacted rather violently as he heard about it.'

'That could become a problem...'

Both women considered for a moment their option until Elizabeth came up with a suggestion. 'What if we use the time that's left to share our knowledge of fighting and negotiating? We should try to make a plan. You said, Roi won't go down without a fight. That means you have to show me how to fight. I had only a few lessons,' she said. 'As soon as we have him where we want him, I will use my diplomatic skills and try to make him listen. What do you think?'

'You read my mind.'

Despite the serious situation both women were in, they had to laugh. Maybe there was a chance for a 'happy ever after' after all.

**XXX**

It was nearly an hour, several discussions and sharing of memories later when Elizabeth's radio crackled. The blending process had ended and now they were truely one. It was difficulty to say where Elizabeth ended and Shamira began.

"Dr. Weir? We have located Sheppard. At least we think it's him because seconds later the person disappeared again."

Elizabeth stood up and took a deep breath. "Where?"

"Level 14, Section 6."

She moved to the door just as Rodney came running in. "Elizabeth, it's him. The scanner doesn't lie."

"I know."

Rodney started. "You know? But how... ah, ah yeah, the orb thingy. Ok. And? Any plans?" he gestured rather impatiently.

Raising one eyebrow at him, Elizabeth walked out of the office. "Yes. Many. One of them has to work."

"Now that makes me feel much better." was his sarcastic reply.

"You're welcome, Rodney."

Moving down the strairs Elizabeth saw Colonel Caldwell speaking with Teyla and Ronon. Or more arguing with them. And for a moment she wished their argument would be about a new mission or something else but from their stance and the tense atmosphere surrounding them she knew that John was the reason for their dispute about.

Ronon scowled at something Caldwell had said and Teyla put a hand on his arm, trying to calm him down. Elizabeth crossed the last meters to them and effectively cut off the next argument.

Smiling at Teyla she tilted her head. "Lady, Gentlemen, I'm ready. And, no, Colonel," she said as Caldwell opened his mouth to protest. "I will not stay here. I'm the only one who is able to stand up against Colonel Sheppard. I will track him down and try to convince him to give up."

The determined look in her eyes let the protest on the lips of the others die instantly. Only Teyla eyed Elizabeth for a moment and then handed her a blade.

"You may not use it but one can never know."

Nodding, Elizabeth took the offered weapon and strapped it to her leg. Then she gave Teyla her radio, ignoring Caldwell's disapproving look.

"Do not, under any circumstances, follow me! This is something I have to do alone." Elizabeth looks at every single member of the team. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Yes, Dr. Weir."

Ronon just grunted but Elizabeth decided it sounded like a yes.

"Good." and she walked out of the room, down the different levels, towards her destination.

**XXX**

Only as Elizabeth was alone and all but neraly on Level 14, she felt some of the tension leave her body. Infront of the others she didn't want to show her insecurity, her fear of possible failure and above all of that, her feelings for John that run deeper as the sea of Atlantis.

But she had to push these thoughts aside, they were not needed now. She had to be strong now. Important was that she found John.

The dim corridors with their shadows, the possible danger hidden in them, sparked a surge of adrenalin in her body, sharpened all of her senses. She felt her hands getting clammy and wiped them off at her pants but the chilly feeling didn't want to leave.

'This feeling...'

'He is near...' Elizabeth barely felt that it was Shamira who answered. They had become one.

A low sound made her whirl around, the blade drawn in a fluid motion. Anxiously she searched the darkness to her left, tried to see through it. Finding nothing but yet staying on high alert, Elizabeth crept forward, towards Section 6.

John was there. She sensed that. Gripping the blade tighter, she slowly moved up to the entrance. Only Shamira's fighting skills were the reason why Elizabeth was able to block John's attack. She snarled, quite feline in manner, but John gave only a harsh laugh.

"Don't think you can win, _bitch_!" He sneered, his eyes a black pool of hatred.

Elizabeth looked up at him with absolutely no fear. "Wanna bet?" She mocked and before John was able to react she gripped his arm hard, twisted it behind his back until John gritted his teeth at the pain and had to get down on his knees to ease the pressure. Throwing his head back against Elizabeth, he tried to hit her but she was faster.

"Ah ah, not so fast." She pressed the cold blade into John's throat, forcing him to bend his head back, forcing him to look up at her.

"You little-" He hissed as Elizabeth increased the pressure, cutting him. His back arched and a small amount of blood seeped out, run down John's throat into his shirt.

"Are you happy now?" He asked in a coarse voice. "The great Elizabeth Weir can make me suffer again!"

She leaned down until her breath ruffled his hair, until she could see the different shades of silvergreen in his eyes. A sure sign that John and Roi were now one and the same person.

"Why won't you listen to me? Do you trust me so little?" She whispered softly, her eyes sad and disappointed.

"You were and are just playing me. Why shouldn't I do the same?" Gripping with his free hand the back of her neck, he yanked her forward, making her lose the blade. Elizabeth growled, struck out at John but he caught it reflexively in his hand and flipped her over. With a muffled cry Elizabeth landed on her back, getting the air knocked out of her.

She tried to sramble away but John grasped her feet, pulled her back forcefully until he was able to push her body into the ground with his. The blade was forgotten for the moment.

Looking like the smug damn bastard he was, John grinned down at Elizabeth. She bared her teeth at him.

"You bast-"

"Ah! Language, Dr. Weir." Pinning her wrists to the ground, John felt grim satisfaction at the flash of pain that crossed her face.

"How does it feel to suffer, _Lizzie_? It sucks, does-"

"I didn't want marry him, John. And neither did I went to dinner with him." Straight to the point. And it had the desired effect. For a moment John was thrown off balance, the mask of the hatred slipping but in the next second it slid back into place.

Tightening the grip on her arms, nearly to the point of pain, he leaned down. "Do you think I care? Do. You. Really. Think. I. Care?" Every word was puncured by a hard move of his hips into hers, his tone low and deadly.

Elizabeth bit her lower lip in the hopeless attempt to stop the quiet moan from escaping her, tried to turn her head aside to avoid his scrutinizing eyes but John cupped her chin. A cold smile played around the corners of his mouth.

"You see, I don't. Every man turns you on." He licked her lips. "All I have to do is... this." And he pressed his hard and long and thick length to her center, rocked forcefully against her, making her cry out against his lips.

"John, god... don... DON'T!"

And he froze. His eyes found hers, silver-green locked with gold-green, in a silent battle in which Elizabeth had the upper hand. She had found the blade again.

Without a trembling hand she pressed the blade for the second time against John's throat.

"This is getting old." She shrugged slightly, the move scrapping the blade over his skin, sending shivers down his back. They were echoed by Elizabeth's body and she had to grasp the blade tighter to suppress her reaction.

"You give me no other choice, John." A strangled laugh escaped his lips. Elizabeth slowly sat up, forcing John to do the same, all the while keeping an eye and the blade on him. They were mere inches apart as Elizabeth got on her knees, sitting between John's legs. She could feel his anger radiate from him, see the darkening of his eyes and the twitching of his hands.

"Raise you hands and get up." She ordered him as she carefully stood up and looked down on him. As John didn't followed her command at once, she arched an eyebrow and nudged him with the blade. Smirking at Elizabeth, John slowly arose and suddenly they were nearly chest to chest, the blade the only thing seperating them. His close proximity, him just being him, threatened to overwhelm her but she had to be strong if she wanted to end all this.

He raised his hands nochalantly, mocking Elizabeth. "And now? What is the great Elizabeth Weir planning?"

Ignoring his snide remark, she used her free hand to reach around John and searched for his gun that was tugged into his waistband. Her move brought them even closer together and the air between them got thicker. Her fingers grazed his skin as she tugged at the gun and she rather felt than saw his intake of breath, the tensing of his muscles and was prepared for his comment.

"My, we are confident, aren't we?" Elizabeth looked for a moment at him and then shook her head. Letting the gun fall to the floor, she pushed it out of reach with her foot. "Move to the wall." Hard eyes stared defiantly back at her. Rolling her eyes at John's very mature behaviour, she spoke deliberately slowly.

"I just want to talk to you and it will be much easier for me when I know you can't walk away. Now move, Colonel." Pushing him backwards, steering him to the nearest wall until he hit it with his back. The dim light in the room was enough to let Elizabeth see the hard lines of John's face. The face of a man full of anger and hurt.

"Oh, John." She reached out with her hand, wanting to touch his cheek but John jerked away and her hand fell limply back to her side, still itching to feel the texture of his skin.

"Don't. Touch. Me!"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. Ooookay. He didn't want to listen? Fine! He didn't want her to touch him? Too bad because she, Elizabeth Weir, knew how to get her men to do what she wanted.

Letting a sultry smile gracing her lips she closed the distance between them, causing John to press himself even more back into the wall. He eyed her advancing suspiciously, not once losing sight of her or her blade. But as her tongue sneaked out, wetted her lips in a sensual move, John groaned and turned his head away.

"Stop it. It won't work on-" His words were cut short the moment Elizabeth's breath hit his face, stirring emotions he shouldn't be feeling at all. She just stood there, giving him such a beautiful smile and in her eyes... John brushed a hand across his face, covered his eyes to escape the intense storm of emotions in Elizabeth's eyes.

He tensed as he felt her fingertips touching his forearm, trailing up and down, caressing his skin. It was hypnotizing and he still couldn't look at her. That was why he completely missed Elizabeth's smug smile. Still stroking the tense muscles, she carefully sheathed her blade and before John knew what hit him, grasped his left wrist, yanked it upward and put him in the chains that were hanging from the wall. John's head snapped around and he all but looked bewildered. Taking advantage of his confusion, Elizabeth was able to chain his other wrist up as well. Just in time because in the next moment John jumped forward, baring his teeth like a wolf but the chains stopped his attack and he was yanked backwards.

A flush of curses, some of them would have made the toughest sailors blush, was heard as John rattled on the chains, tearing at them, straining his muscles in an attempt to burst them. Elizabeth stood a safe distance away and watched him. She hated to see him like this but what else could she have done?

After several minutes of heavy swearing and pulling at the chains, John gave finally up. The back of his head thuded against the wall and he observed her through hooded eyes, his arms stretched above his head, muscles taut with pent-up emotions. He presented a magnificent image.

'Indeed. Very magnificent.' Elizabeth thought, staring at the play of the muscles of John's chest. Her hand itched again, wanted to reach out and follow the hard lines, wanted to caress them, wante- Elizabeth shook her head, trying to get rid of these... distracting thoughts.

"And now?" John leaned his head forward, a sneer on his lips and a guarded look in his eyes. "Will you torture me?" Elizabeth didn't answered but let her eyes roam John's body, making his body twitch in response to her hot gaze. His brain however screamed at him to escape NOW!

"Yes."

"WHAT?"

And then was her hot mouth on his, her hands cupped his head between them and she kissed him, hard and yet soft, a dance of lips against lips... John groaned, the sound rumbled in his chest, vibrated through his body and elicited a shiver from Elizabeth. He wanted to move his head away but Elizabeth would have nothing of that. He tried to resist her, tried to stop his body from reacting, from taking part in the wonderful swirl of emotions that made it nearly impossible to think clear. But then Elizabeth's tongue begged for entry, slowly caressing his lower lip, then nipping at it, making John clutch the chains hard. There was no way in hell he would give in, no way, no-

She stepped closer if that was even possible, right up to him, breast to chest and hips to hips, pressing into him in all the right places. One of her hands moved to the back of his head and began to play with the hair at the nape of his neck but not once giving him a chance to move away. The fingertips of her other hand slowly caressed the contour of his ear and John gasped against her lips. Elizabeth took the opertunity to invade im with her tongue, thrusting into his mouth, as she tasted him. It was that moment when John lost himself in the storm of feeling, closed his eyes and saw only one thought blinking like a flashlight before is eyes: More. Oh god, more. Mo... And then cold air hit his tingling lips.

His eyes snapped open and immediatly fell on her swollen lips. They were shining in the dim light and John was overcome by mixed feelings, pride that he had done this to her and disgust that he coudn't resist her, that he wanted more. Her hand didn't stop stroking his ear as the other made its way down to his chest, tracing patterns on his shirt. He looked up into her eyes and he growled as he found a smug-looking Elizabeth staring back at him.

"Ya really think, that was enough to make me surrender?"

Elizabeth grinned confidently and ignored his remark. Now she knew that John wasn't as immune against her as he wanted her to believe. Leaning in on him she whispered softly against his lips.

"Well, then... I have to take the torture to another level..."

Slowly her hand trailed down, over his abs, making him tense in response. She didn't let her eyes drop from his as she stopped her journey for a moment and followed the lines of the muscles, memorizing them. Ever since she had seen him without shirt, the day he had been attacked by a bug, they were bearing a strange fascination on her. John's grip on the chains tightened. This was not going like he had planned. No, in fact, it was like they had a made U-turn on the road of revenge and once again he was the one who suffered. Although it wasn't really... a bad kind of... suffering... His mind shut up as Elizabeth's hand reached the hem of his shirt and tugged it out of his pants. He swallowed hard.

"Do you remember the day in the train rooms?" Slightly cool fingers met hot, sweaty skin. "Your beautiful hands were touching me like I am now you..." Her hand abandoned his ear and John couldn't stop the small groan from escaping his lips.

"Stop..." But it came out more like a plea for continuing this sweet torture and Elizabeth knew it. She reached for her blade and for a short moment John felt fear creeping up his spine but as his eyes sought out hers and saw the wicked gleam in them, he knew that whatever would happen next, it had absolutely nothing to do with hurting him in _that_ way. More like the _other_ kind of hurting...

"You were so fierce..." In a swift move she had cut up his shirt, baring his magnificent torso to her burning gaze. "So manly and hot..." Letting the blade fall to the ground, Elizabeth used both hands to explore John's chest, learning every curve, every detail of him, what made him gasp "Oh, god..." and what made him squirm and call out for her "Elizabeth..." in that husky voice of his that aroused her even more.

Leaning forward, she breathed in his smell, nuzzled her nose against his chest and her tongue sneaked out to taste what she had wanted to taste for centuries.

John hissed at the wet sensation, his blood rushing so fast south that he felt light-headed. His pants suddenly become uncomfortable tight as his erection demanded to be taken care off. _This_ was the worst torture ever.

"I wanted to taste you for so long, John." She murmered against his chest, nipping him here and there, kissing it better the next second causing John to arche his back. His eyes slid shut and he turned his head to muffle the groans in his upper arm.

Elizabeth lifted her head and watched John as he turned to look back at her, desire, lust and something she didn't yet dared to call love were visible in his eyes, burning Elizabeth. With one hand she touched his cheek and this time John didn't jerked away.

Softly kissing him, she spoke against his lips.

"Keleb threatened to kill you if I hadn't agreed to marry him. I couldn't let him do that to you, John." Gently she touched the small cut at his throat. "I never wanted to hurt you. Never, John." Honesty shone from her eyes mixed sadness and despair. "You are the one I love. Now and forever. Not Colonel Caldwell, not Keleb. Neither of them could hold hold a candle to you."

"Elizabeth, I didn't... it's difficult... for me..." John's voice was hoarse, full of emotion as it broke.

Elizabeth silenced his words by pressing a finger against his lips, tracing them. He took a deep breath, trying to focus and not get lost in the heat of their desire.

"I know what you mean, John. And I wish it wouldn't be so difficult." She sighed and looked aside. John slumped against the wall and observed her. Despite his anger he had to admit that Elizabeth was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. One that didn't back down but fought for what she wanted. And right now she wanted him. His trust that had been shattered so many centuries ago, his love that had been torn from his heart the second he heard Caldwell asking her to dine with him. What she didn't know was that his trust and love had never been gone completely. Sure, he had been furious and felt more than belied at her actions but deep down, he had always trusted and most of all loved her.

And now, after she had bared her soul to him, the truth about the past, her true feelings, laid them in his hands...

Elizabeth froze. Slowly she turned her head and stared confused at John who softly kissed her finger. A boyish grin appeared as he saw her bewildered look and he took up a relaxed pose against the wall, his arms stretched above, like the first time.

"Is that all you can do?" Now it was him who openly let his eyes roam Elizabeth body, making her blush. "That wasn't what I call torture..." He let the rest of the sentences hanging in the air.

It took Elizabeth only seconds before she understood what John meant. Quashing down the euphoric feeling that threatended to overcome her, she smirked at John.

"Oh, you don't?" She raised an eyebrow and looked at his arousal that was _very_ prominent. "You still won't surrender?" Her hands found their way again to his chest, playing with the hair they encountered there.

"No." Came the husky reply.

She looked John in the eyes and smiled in the most sensual way as she softly scraped her fingertips along his abdomen and then lower. John hissed as he felt himself harden even more, his erection throbbing with lust, just like his body.

"Let's take it to Level 3, shall we?" Elizabeth murmered into his ear, nipping at the lope. Bringing her lower part in full contact with his, let another rush of arousal blaze up. Rocking into him, Elizabeth moaned low, rubbing her breast against his naked chest and oh god, this was...

"John..." She sounded so out of breath but she didn't mind. The delicious friction, the wonderful feeling of his hard length where she wanted it most, was all that counted. And then was her mouth once more on his, sweet and urgent but this time John took the lead, his mouth loving her like he wanted to make lo-

"Release me." His breathing was harsh against her lips. "Release me and I will show you what real torture is..." He nipped at her skin and a small moan, barely audible, escaped Elizabeth.

"I... oh god... do-don't have a... John... a key..."

"Use the gun." Elizabeth moved out fo teh range of his devilish mouth, staring with big eyes at him.

"What?"

John nodded at the phaser gun in the corner. "Use it. But don't shoot me." He added playfully.

Elizabeth smacked him on the arm and glared at him. "That was not funny, Colonel." But she followed his suggestion and bend down to retrieve the gun, giving John a very nice view of her backside.

"Heaven help me but I want you, Elizabeth. Now." She turned around and was in an instant right infront of him.

"You're not the only one." And gone were the restraints, leaving John with new armbands.

The second his hands were free, they grasped Elizabeth and hauled her up against him. One hand grasped the back of her neck in a tight grip and he pressed his lips firmly on hers, leaving his first mark on her. Her arms circled around his neck, her hands tangled in his hair.

Without breaking contact he moved them down until Elizabeth was lying beneath his body. His hands, finally able to touch her, roamed her body, exploring her, making her arch, making her clutch at his back, his hair, every part of his body she could reach.

As his hand found a particular spot, the one right under left breast, Elizabeth wrenched with a cry her lips from his and John felt a primal feeling of power surge through his vains.

"John!" Her impatient fingers tore at his ripped shirt, telling him to loose it as soon as possible. He sat up on his knees and started to shed his shirt as he felt Elizabeth's hands assiting him. Within seconds it was gone.

"I think you're overdressed, Doctor." John grinned at Elizabeth and fingered at the hemline of her top. Without waiting for a response he tore it over her head and stopped. He just sat there staring at her. Elizabeth furrowed her brows.

"John?" He didn't answered but continued staring at her. It made her uncomfortable and she wanted to cross her arms over her bare chest but John block her move. With on hand he reached out and touched her shoulderblade. Elizabeth flinched and John's eyes darkened and hardened. He violently pulled his hand back and he shook with anger as he balled it to a fist.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. So sorry..." She had completely forgotten about the bruise he had given her that morning. By the look in his eyes it had to look ugly but to her it was unimportant. They all beared scars from their fighting, visible and not so visible ones. But they would heal. All of them.

"John. Look at me." Tearing his eyes off of the bruise, his eyes found hers and Elizabeth saw the pain in them. "Oh, John..." She took his hand in hers, caressed it with her fingers and smiled at him. "This is nothing more than a bruise. It will heal." Putting his hand on the bruise, she sent a smoldering, hot look at him. "And I would be lying if I said that I didn't find the idea of... bearing your mark appealing."

John growled at her words and in a flash Elizabeth was again on her back on the ground, the burning gaze of a hot and sweaty Colonel boring into her.

"The next time I bite you, will be because I want to mark you." He bend down and softly kissed the bruise. "Not hurt you." Elizabeth moaned and her hands flew up to his back, holding him to her.

He blew over her skin as he made his journey from her shoulders to her breasts, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Soothing them with with open-mouthed kisses, he reduced Elizabeth vocabulary to nothing more than a monosyllabic one. With one word being always there.

"John... more..." He grinned against her skin. Tantalizing slowly, inch for inch, he neared her breasts, licking at the underside of one, switching to the other to nip at it but never taking her nipples into his mouth.

Elizabeth gave a frustrated sound and digged her fingers deeper into his skin, arching against him at the same time. John groaned and rocked against her pelvis, his hard penis pushing against her pelvis.

Using his hands to urge Elizabeth to open her legs, he slid in between them. He braced his hands near her head and looked down at her. Her lips were swollen from his attack, her hair was anything but dishevelled and her eyes... her beautiful green-gold eyes looked up at him with love and trust. He had never felt more at home.

Elizabeth lifted a hand and gently touched his cheek. "Why are you crying, John?" She showed him her finger and indeed, there was wetness.

"I..." Giving him one of her Property-of-John-Sheppard-smiles, she slowly put the finger to her mouth and tasted his tears. His jaw actually dropped and he was tempted to take her right then and there.

"God, Elizabeth..."

"Make love to me, John." She gripped his neck and pulled him down to her, kissing his tears away. "Please..."

**XXX**

Her lips found his, her tongue coaxing his mouth to open and she didn't had to beg long. The moment their tongues met, they were lost. John ravished her mouth, claimed her as his, drove her to new heigths, explored her and Elizabeth return the favour with equal force.

His hands followed the outline of her pants, caressing her through them and Elizabeth lost herself in the feeling of his kiss and hand. Her hands buried in his hair, clutching it in the same rythm he used to drive her crazy and suddenly her pants where gone and his hand was touching her right _there_.

Elizabeth threw her head back, panting, begging for more, more of him. John forget everything but the hot and sexy woman infront of him, his fingers stroking her clit, feeling the wetness, feeling how aroused she was. Aroused because of him.

He licked and sucked at her throat, then moved down to her breasts and finally took her erect nipples into his mouth, flickering his tongue against the hard peaks. By now Elizabeth was almost moaning with every breath and as he reached her tights, she was a boneless mess. Elizabeth had never felt more turned on. All she could do was hang on and enjoy the ride.

John watched fascinated as his fingers parted her glistening lips and he bend his head down. Slowly he dipped his tongue in her opening while his fingers still stroked the little bundle of nerves. He tasted her, felt the tremors running through her at his action. He looked up at her.

"You're so wet, Lizzie." Elizabeth eyes flew to his, clouded with desire and he choose that moment to thrust three fingers into her.

"JOHN!" She screamed in a hoarse voice, her hips bucked against his hand, her fingers tightened their grip on him to the point of pain and god, she was so hot when she came undone. John hungrily lapped up her juices and he had to move an arm across her hips as she arched against his mouth for a second time, experiencing a weaker orgasm, crying out again.

He continued his ministrations as she rode the last waves of pleasure, only stopping when her cries subsided.

Crawling up her body, he kissed her gently, removing some of her curls that stuck to her overheated, sweaty skin. "Elizabeth?" She opened her eyes slowly, giving him a sultry smile.

"Mmmm..." Her hands travelled from where they had been tangled in his hair to his front. "That was..." Her hands moved down to his pants. "... incredible." And gave him a hard squeeze. John hissed and Elizabeth used his momentarily distraction to hook a leg around his and roll them over.

"Amazing." Smirking down at him, she pinned his wrists above his head. She leaned down to kiss him, first gentle and loving but soon it became a hard, very hot and erotic kiss. Tongues duelled as she slid down his body until her naked crotch was sitting right above his erection. Grounding down on him, she swallowed his groan. Rocking back and forth, the material of his pants rubbing against her sensitive skin, she felt him swelling, pushing against her very core and she felt herself getting wetter.

With a considerable effort, John pried his lips away from hers. "Elizzzzz... god!" She nipped at his little nubs, biting them gently as she increased the pressure on his penis.

"Yes, John?" She replied and slipped down to kneel between his legs. Running her hands up his tights, they came to rest lightly on his crotch. His reaction was immediately.

"Elizabeth!" John growled, writhing under her talented fingers that lowered his fly and pulled his pants down and off.

"Elizabeth, I don't think-" All coherent thoughts flew from his mind as he felt her hot mouth engulfed his length. John groaned low, gripping a handfull of Elizabeth's hair, encouraging her to continue. She took him even deeper in her mouth, sucking gently before lightly scraping her teeth over his sensitive flesh. Slowly her mouth began to move up and down, her tongue pressing against the underside of his penis, licking off the small amount of pre-cum. She hummed at the delicious taste of him. It was more than John's body could take and before he could warn Elizabeth, he experienced one of the most intensive orgasm he ever had. He roared, clutched her head with a steel hard grip, and erupted into her hot mouth.

She swallowed every bit of his cum and gave him one last loving lick as she pulled away. John looked up at her with half-lided eyes and he groaned as he felt the need for her rise again as she licked the last drop of his cum off her lips.

Eliazbeth's eyes dropped down to his formerly softened length that was now swelling again under her hot gaze. She lifted an eyebrow and looked pointly at his impressive erection.

"What can I say?" John reached for her and drew her to his chest. "You are like a drug." He rolled them around and nudged between her legs with his erection. "I can't get enough of you." Elizabeth's eyes darkened and she shifted her legs wider to accommodate him better.

Thze second she had found a comfortable postion, John slid slowly into her. Their foreplay had made her so wet that she was able to take him fully on the first trust. Both groaned at finally being one. John stilled himself as he leaned down, leisurely kissing her, enjoying the feeling of her warmth around him and his hard length filling her like no one had ever before. As the kiss deepened, he slid his hands up her sides, along her arms until they found hers, entwining their fingers. John began slowly, tantalizing slowly, to trust into her, his eyes never leaving hers.

Elizabeth arched her back, taking him deeper into her until it felt like they had been fused.

"Deeper, John..."

Grunting his approval her thrusted deeper and harder into her. He could tell that Elizabeth liked it, she met him trust for trust, her hot breath hitting his face everytime she exhaled, a mewing sound escaping her lips. They were both sweating from the exertion, groaning and moaning from the delicious feelings of their joining, the only sound in the room.

Suddenly Elizabeth's fingers tightened around his and John pressed his mouth on hers, swallowing her cry as she climaxed hard, her inner muscles contracting violently around him, triggering his own release and he trusted into her one last time, burying himself deep within her as he came hard, moaning her name.

John collapsed on top of her, nuzzling her neck, kissing her skin there. Elizabeth released his fingers and embraced his naked form, pressing him to her.

"I love you."

He lifted his head and took her in. Her cheeks were flushed, her mouth thoroughly kissed and her eyes, the window to her soul, shone with love. Smiling down at her, he answered.

"I love you, too."

**XXX**

"We should get back to the others." They were still basking in the afterglow of love making, Elizabeth stroking his back while John's head lay on her chest, his hand drawing circles on her hipbone.

"Yeah, we should." John sighed and fished for their clothes. Handing Elizabeth hers, they both got dressed, glancing at each other and John couldn't resist stealing a kiss from Elizabeth that left both a little breathless.

As John held his ripped shirt in his hands, he looked pointly at Elizabeth who blushed.

"I-I... uhm..." She looked away embarrassed and picked at her shirt.

John stepped up to her and lifted her head. "I liked it. But we shouldn't do it too often." He grinned down at her and Elizabeth blush deepened.

"Colonel!" She tried to look indignantly but the twinkle in her eyes told John otherwise.

Her face became serious as she grasped his hands. "Are, will we be ok, John? I mean what just happened between us, that were we or not?"

"Yes, we, Elizabeth and John. Roi and Shamira are now a part of us but nothing more. They are not us."

Elizabeth breathed a sign of relief. "Then the old priestess was right. Some things may be a little different but essentially we are we. Did you know that I'm starting to like blue as well? Especially if you're wearing nothing but-"

She stopped apruptly as she became aware of what she just had said. Hastily she let go of his hands and took a step back.

"Ehm, what I meant was... not you... but it would..." Her voice trailed off as she saw John's dark eyes.

"Interesting fantasy, Dr. Weir." He said in a husky voice. "Maybe we can work on that. I have some fantasies of my own..."

He pulled her head up for a long, leisurely kiss.

**XXX**

Hand in hand they walked through the corridors of Atlantis. Both looking a little... dishevelled but glowing with happiness that nearly blended Rodney as they entered the Gate Room.

"Oh my... are you... you again, Sheppard? And what the hell did you two do?"

John grinned down at Elizabeth.

"Yup, I'm so me again. And nothing."

Rodney chocked and turned to Elizabeth.

"Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did..."

"When you think what I think you think then: Yes, we did."

Leaving a frozen Rodney behind they turned to the doors, in direction of John's quarters.

"Colonel Caldwell? Everything is under control. Colonel Sheppard is back to his normal self."

The last thing they heard was Rodney hitting the ground.

"Ooops..."


End file.
